


Brace Yourself

by Lenaholtz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp Sunday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenaholtz/pseuds/Lenaholtz
Summary: A story that starts off with the plane scene (4x20) but it goes differently than (air)planed.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> nsfw content.

The plane was going down. Nothing in life had prepared me for a moment as such. My technology wasn't supposed to make mistakes-no it _couldn't_ make mistakes, yet here I am. A smooth kick to the gut hit me as I thought of Kara buckled into the plane. _My best friend is going to die and it will be all my fault._ Just as I thought this, I gained control of the plane and-to my surprise- landed it. I turned around swiftly to make sure Kara was okay, but she was nowhere in sight. 

"Kara!" I yelled frantically, but at that exact moment she flew in through the back of the plane.

 _Flew? Kara can't fly- Supergirl._ I stared at her in utter shock. She stared back with a look that matched my intensity, but showed signs of concern rather than surprise. 

"Lena-" She interrupted herself by quickly running to me and grasping her hands around my shoulders as if to inspect my wellbeing through touch, "Are you okay?" 

She gazed into my eyes worried, of course of the plane "crash," but of me finding out her secret as well. Of all the words I had pent up inside of me, none could be formulated to explain to her how I feel. All I could feel was shock and pain- _so_ much pain. The tears welled up and I collapsed into her arms, _how could I have not noticed how strong her arms were? Maybe I thought Kara did CrossFit or something?_ One arm moved down to around my waist and the other stayed around my shoulders as I was fully engulfed by Supergirl. 

"Lena, we need to get out of here, we've been attacked."

"No, we need to find out what Lex is up to, we're so close Kara..." I whispered. 

Without hesitation we both walked towards the heavily guarded agency and were whisked in.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Lena ramble thinking about whether she should forgive Supergirl. Will she? Idk, pal.

After Supergirl and I defeated the surplus of Eves, she decided that we should fly back seeing as though the plane was broken and, quite frankly, impossible to miss. AKA Supergirl held me while she flew all the way back to Kara Danvers' apartment. What the hell? I tried to stay quiet, as this was very awkward and slightly... romantic? No. Kara and I were only friends, right? I mean in this current situation I would say yes, but would she want to be more? Probably not. She's Supergirl for Christ's sake and even if she is okay with me being a Luthor I don't think she is so okay with it that she'd want to have a relationship. And anyways, aren't I supposed to be upset with her? She did lie to me when I practically begged her not to. But- she's Kara Danvers, my best friend whom I love with all my heart. How could I not forgive her. And she's Supergirl, the savior of National City, who has saved my life more times than I could count. She is both of them. She is beautiful.

****

"I hope it's okay that I brought you here, I just... didn't want you to be alone," Kara nearly whispered in a voice that sounded more like Kara even though she was suited up.  
"It's fine," I looked down shyly then back up to meet her gaze, "I actually didn't really want to be alone anyways."  
"Let's talk," Supergirl declared and suggested all at once.   
I sat down on her couch and she quickly went to start some tea. However, to my surprise she heated it with, you guessed it, heat vision. She brought it over to me and then quickly got changed into some pajamas.   
"Do you want to borrow some pj's?"   
"Sure."  
I tried to change as quick as possible in the bathroom so as to not keep Kara waiting, but as I saw myself in the reflection a wave of reality hit me. Kara Danvers is Supergirl, my best friend is Supergirl. A swell of pride hit me while a spasm of hurt rushed over. A single tear fell. But I wiped it away, along with the rest of the makeup and left the bathroom. Kara was seated on the couch next to where I had sat. I picked up my tea and resumed my original position.   
"Lena," Kara began, "I can't even begin to describe how sorry I am. I never meant to hurt you by keeping this from you. I know I should have told you sooner, but I kept making excuses and tried to justify them by telling myself it was for your own safety. I was wrong, though, the truth always wins and I messed up," She took a deep, shaky breath, "I'm really sorry, Lena."  
I let her words resonate with me. She was accepting that she was wrong, but I still feel not great. Why?  
I drew in a breath to muster up the strength to finally speak up about what I am feeling, no more little boxes,"Thank you for the apology, Kara. It means a lot to me that you can own up to your mistakes. I know what you did was an accident and it's okay, but I am going to need time to feel better about it. Does that make sense?"  
"That sounds perfectly reasonable, I didn't expect you to magically forgive me. That would be... kind of stupid honestly."  
I laughed softly,"It would be, wouldn't it? Thank you, by the way, for saving me all those times."  
"That's what friends are for," she said with a hint of double meaning.   
"None of my other friends have been there for me like you have."  
"I could say the same for you, in fact, I am saying the same for you," Kara and I shared a look that lasted ages. She wet her bottom lip... must be chapped from all that wind while flying. Then suddenly Kara got excited, like a golden retriever, "Do you wanna have a sleepover? We could watch scary movies, I'll make popcorn, we can play scrabble?"  
"I would love that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi-poo dies like usual

“I’ve got to get to the DEO… mission’s not over,” Kara states promptly the next morning. I guess she got a message from the DEO that prompted her to go there.  
I blink away the sleep and realize I’m on Kara’s couch tucked into with an excessive amount of blankets. Last night was great, I won at scrabble of course, but I honestly think Kara let me towards the end. She is a lot smarter than she is credited for. We also watched a baking show, which isn’t scary, but it had the perfect vibe for the night. We discussed the things we saw in Kaznia, like how Lex made a replica of her, and tried to figure out how dangerous she could be.To end the night, she tucked me in on the couch and made herself cozy on the floor next to the couch. She could have just slept in her bed, but I suppose that might have been awkward.   
“Here,” Kara beckons me over with a bag of food, “I brought you food and I can bring you home real quick and tuck you back into bed if you’d like.”  
I get up quickly, immediately feeling embarrassed for not being awake sooner. “Yeah, um, that would be great! Well… what about your pajamas?”  
“Oh don’t worry about those. You can give them back later-or you could keep them,” she smiles her big closed-mouth smile.   
\----  
Soon after Kara brings me home, I am getting ready for a meeting at the White House that Lex invited me to. I almost didn’t go, if it hadn’t been for Kara. Maybe Lex will reveal something about Kara’s clone. I enter the oval office and am shocked to see mother standing to my right looking brazen and overly proud. Soon we get into the meeting, if you would even call it that. Basically, Lex wants us to help him harvest the powers of aliens and use them on people, for what purpose exactly? Oh and he wants to use inhumane methods to do so, which would include harming the aliens just because he’s a selfish prick who wants superpowers. Of course mother seems to be on board, but as soon as Lex leaves the room, she tells me she’s poisoned his tea. Lex ends up having to leave early, apparently a disruption with his plan. I sneak into his lab and wait to extract the harun-el from his body. While waiting, I pull up the news and realize that he is fighting Supergirl at Shelley Island. My Supergirl, AKA Kara Danvers.   
That’s it. I knew he was horrible, but I have never felt so powerless. Luckily, I find a gun on the counter and make sure it is loaded and ready to go. Should I go to Shelley Island? Just as I thought this a small portal ripped open in the room and out popped Lex. Without thinking, I go up to him and eject the harun-el and he falls into a chair. He sees the gun in my hand,  
“Lena…” He cackles horribly, “Sweet Lena, you don’t want to do this.”  
“Oh, but I do.” and with that I fire a shot into his chest.  
He laughs that terrible laugh again as if he is the winner here. He puts on a creepy montage of Kara and Supergirl and I realize his plan all along was for me to see this and see that Kara had lied to me. He wants to see the shock on my face, he looks intently searching for it. Instead I smirk and turn my back on him as he dies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can exes be friends if it's Lena and Andrea?

The next few weeks are horrible. I found out from the news that Supergirl “killed Lex” so Kara does not know that I was the one who killed him. Despite him being absolutely ruthless, I still feel bad about murdering my own brother. I think Kara feels just as bad since she thinks she killed my brother. For this reason, we have been distant, both busying ourselves with as much work as possible and hardly seeing one another. At the same time, I feel so alone and stressed about work. As I’m sitting at my desk, the phone starts abruptly. Ring ring ring.  
“Hello, this is Lena Luthor of L-Corp,” I greet.  
“Lena, hi! It’s Andrea… Rojas. I have a business proposal for you and wondered if we could meet up for dinner tonight to discuss it?” I haven’t talked to Andrea in what has felt like ages. After our breakup (mutual of course), we decided to keep our distance for the sake of “not being friends with exes.” However, I feel a strange sense of comfort in finally hearing from one of my friends.  
“Andrea! So nice to hear from you. A business proposal? I am actually feeling quite overwhelmed at the moment, but I will definitely come to dinner and consider the proposal.”  
“If that’s the case, then I think you will really like it, I’ll meet you at The Vine at 7 pm if that is all right?”  
“Sounds perfect, I’ll see you then, Andrea,” I smile and hang up the phone.   
I have not been out to dinner since before the whole Lex incident happened. I am so excited, but also nervous that Andrea will sense something is off. Not to mention, Andrea and I were supposed to get married so that also adds an extra element of awkwardness. However, that is a story for a different time.  
\----  
Lena and Andrea sit calmly in the parlour, deciding what to do with their relationship.  
“Lena, I hate to say this, but I don’t think we should get married. With you so busy with work, and me busy taking care of my father, it just isn’t working,” Andrea sighs and looks to Lena intently to make sure they are on the same page. They are.   
“I agree completely. I just don’t think we’re ready for this right now, maybe someday in the future… but right now, I think I need to move to Metropolis and accept that internship at my family company. As for you, it seems like you should move back in with your father, Andrea.”  
Andrea’s eyes fill with relief and a hint of tears, “You’re right.”

As the years pass, the women lose their connection, they do not talk as much and realize that they are better off as friends and, quite frankly, are perhaps too much alike. However, they stay great friends with the occasional get-together.  
\----


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Andrea finally have a business meeting. The restaurant ambience is definitely existent.

I stroll into The Vine and ask if the Rojas reservation has arrived yet and the host brings me to the table where Andrea is seated. Of course, she looks as fantastic as I remember her. She gets up to greet me,  
“Lena, hi! How are you, darling? You look great.”  
“Thank you, I could say the same about you, I’m loving that dress.”  
We finally sit down after a quick hug that almost felt awkward and out of place as this is a business meeting after all. We order our drinks and food and chat a little about what we have been up to since last seeing each other.   
“So I’m dying to hear about this business proposal you have for me..” I raised my eyebrow to express my curiosity.   
“Okay well don’t get upset with me but I have heard some things from one of your employees-”  
“Andrea! Why were you prying in my business?”  
“Hear me out, I wanted to make sure this was a smart proposal to even bring up in the first place. I heard that you were staying late… working long after dark- sleeping in your office even! Lena, you are working too much, I don’t know what is going on with you, but I know it must be something if all you are doing is working endlessly.”  
I hate how well she knows me. Nevertheless, I came here for a business proposal, not to talk about my problems with Kara. So, I wait.   
She continues, “Well, my proposal is that I want to buy CatCo from you. I think it would be the perfect investment for me and a huge weight off of your shoulders.”  
I think about it for a second but before I could really think about it, I see a familiar face at the takeout counter. Alex? What the hell?   
“Lena, what is it?” I turn back towards Andrea who looks deeply concerned.  
“Oh, it’s nothing-” but as I say these words, a familiar ocean of blonde hair appears from behind Alex.   
“Lena!” Kara practically runs over and immediately recognizes Andrea as a wave of shock, bewilderment, and skepticism, “and you must be Andrea Rojas, I’ve heard so much about you,” she gives her a huge smile, but I can sense her discomfort.   
I step in, “Andrea, this is my friend, Kara Danvers.”  
“Pleasure to meet you.”  
“Kara, we’re just in the middle of a meeting, maybe I could call you later?” I suggest.  
“Of course! It was really nice to see you- Oh and lovely to meet you, Andrea!” She scurries pink-faced back to Alex.   
Andrea turns towards me knowingly and gives me the look. She laughs.   
“My god, you like her, don’t you?”  
“No, of course not,” I speak towards my salad, “we’re just friends.”  
“Lena!”  
“Okay… but it’s really complicated right now.” She thinks she killed my brother, I killed my brother, she lied to me. Shit, that’s the last thing I want to be thinking about right now.   
“Well I won’t bug you about it, we have a proposal to talk about,” she smirked.   
“Right… and you’re willing to pay me at least what I paid to buy it?”  
“And then some.”  
I bought this company for Kara, but Andrea is right, I have way too much on my plate right now. Plus, I trust Andrea and Kara will be fine with her as her boss. And there will be no more awkward boss-employee interactions between Kara and I, seeing her lately has definitely been awkward.   
“Well, you’ve got yourself a deal then.”


End file.
